


Pictures Of You

by Kylesa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Musician!Daryl, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, not really but kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylesa/pseuds/Kylesa
Summary: Daryl está al borde de acabar de perder el control de su vida. La rutina de sus malos hábitos, drogas, abusos, falta de autoestima y malas compañías parecían haber sido lo suficientemente densas para llevarle al punto de escapar de la ciudad que le vio nacer. Solo el resplandor del recuerdo de unas personas que en su momento le brindaron ayuda fue el único atisbo de salvación a la que aferrarse, desesperado. Pero esa familia que recordaba ya no estaba donde él los dejó; en cambio, quien le abrió la puerta de aquella enorme casa fue un completo desconocido que sin embargo, tenía el corazón lo suficientemente noble para darle una segunda oportunidad.El problema era que Paul era completamente lo contrario a el; y Daryl no estaba seguro de poder aguantarlo.No estaba seguro de poder juntar nuevamente todos los trozos quebrados que quedaban de él para convertirse en la persona que siempre quiso ser y nunca pudo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, mi primera historia en esta maravillosa plataforma. No os asustéis, tengo ideas muy raras (iguales que mi manera de escribir, madre mía) de las que seguramente me arrepienta dentro de tres años pero bueno... todo por el bien de shippeo y la insanidad mental. Me encantaría poder ver más material de estos dos en español así que aquí estoy yo empezando a aportar (aunqueiguallomionotengamuchonivelniseainteresantejajajaja)

Los ladridos de los perros callejeros batieron en un golpe profundo la poca entereza que pudiera albergar; asustándolo ante lo imprevisible. Caminaba a una velocidad considerable, mirando fijamente sus zapatos chocar las reminiscencias de los charcos que una pasajera llovizna hubiese dejado tras de sí. No era consciente de qué hora era, ni qué día (es más, llevaba una lacerante temporada arrastrando aquella dichosa incertidumbre) pero de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que debía llegar a su destino si no quería acabar muerto. El frío helaba cada resquicio que la ropa no lograba cubrir, y Daryl, por un segundo, pensó que no lo lograría; que no llegaría al único asilo donde quizá le aguardaba la esperanza con los brazos abiertos junto a una anhelada misericordia. Había logrado huir de aquellos esperpénticos hombres con dedos lánguidos y sonrisas tóxicas; pero no pudo huir ni de la paliza, ni de la humillación, ni de la maldita cara de _gilipollas_ de su hermano.

 _¿A quién quería engañar?_ esta última le seguía constantemente por todas partes.

Perdido entre los trémulos recuerdos, la confusión, el dolor ciñéndose por cada esquina de su magullada anatomía, y el terror de verse abatido ante lo inevitable; visualizó una luz provenir de una de las cristaleras de la añorada propiedad que se erguía solemne frente a él; y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se abalanzó contra el timbre. Picó susodicho botón con vehemencia, hasta que el agotamiento se aferró a sus entrañas; obligándolo a ceder ante el cansancio. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento, culpa del trauma físico al que se veía imposibilitado de afrontar además de, seguramente, los efectos a largo plazo de ciertos narcóticos (con procedencia cuestionable) a los que se había enganchado en los últimos meses. Hundido en ese desvarío interno donde su mente podría fácilmente separarse de su cuerpo, notó una inesperada calidez humana, entretejida a una forajida voz que no fue capaz de impedir su desfallecimiento; pero si de otorgarle una última sensación de calma.

Entonces todo se volvió completamente negro.

 

* * *

 

Cerrar los ojos y dejar a su propio raciocinio volar en donde fuera que el ser hallara consuelo alguno en un universo ajeno al propio era una tarea que Daryl había olvidado llevar al cabo. No porque no quisiera; la ansiedad que parecía controlar cada aspecto de su vida le impedía pegar los párpados noche tras noche. Dormir se había convertido en un privilegio con el que Dios jugaba a sus anchas, bendiciéndolo cuando su cuerpo llegaba al límite de lo soportable y solo quedaba una ciega fe a aquella nebulosa oscura que parecía ser la única en saber brindarle consuelo dentro de su característico silencio eterno. Nunca lo juzgaba, sólo lo invitaba a unirse a la _nada_. Una _nada_ que conformaba uno de los mayores placeres: el placer de no sentirse. Por eso mismo gruñó con molestia cuando el mundo terrenal le devolvía la conciencia y forzaba a abrirle sus agotados ojos para observar lo que sería otro día más de una miserable existencia. Esta vez no era diferente; únicamente el panorama que cobró forma, estrellándose contra su desasosiego hasta tener cierto sentido tras su entendimiento. Arropado entre acolchadas sábanas, la visión se adaptó con pereza a la estancia que le rodeaba, con parsimonia. Una de paredes de madera con cuadros de paisajes bucólicos y lámparas antiguas, del tipo que uno creería fácilmente que ya nadie sería capaz de poseer algo como aquello en ninguna vivienda en los tiempos que corrían y aún así: ese alguien era capaz de reivindicar en contra del buen gusto. Sin embargo, indiscutible era la equilibrada unión de los colores cálidos del otoño junto a los enrevesados toques rústicos los cuales otorgaban una fácil definición a la habitación como podía ser... _hogar_. La repentina asimilación provocó un escalofrío en Daryl; quien tan acostumbrado estaba a la podredumbre que el mínimo contacto con el bienestar le posicionaba en una situación incómoda. Sabía exactamente en dónde se encontraba.

De golpe, lo recordó todo.

Un murmullo interrumpió su despertar, brotando más allá de la puerta cerrada frente a él. El mismo que reconoció antes de abrir los ojos entre aquellas cuatro paredes sofocadas en la nostalgia. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama (quejándose por lo bajo de las heridas aún imperantes) y caminó paulatinamente hacia la salida, casi arrastrando los pies. Colocó la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta con sigilo. Daryl aguantaba la respiración y no se daba cuenta de ello; aunque supuestamente se encontraba a salvo, había algo que no acababa de encajar en todo el panorama presente.

—… Si, si, un tío por la noche. No sé quién es, no me suena de nada pero estuvo balbuceando incoherencias un buen rato—La voz ajena soltó un suspiro; momento en el que Daryl aprovechó para evadirse del cuarto y dirigirse hacia el origen de la persona con la que estaba compartiendo techo. Caminó por un pasillo (uno que apenas crujió bajo sus pies) hasta lograr asomarse por el marco de la puerta de lo que conformaba el salón—… No, no tiene ninguna documentación encima… estaba pensando en llamar a la policía, pero creo que es mejor esperar a que despierte—Los ojos de Daryl observaron tras su mata de desprolijo cabello a aquel hombre que le daba la espalda mientras hablaba por teléfono; quien observaba la calle desde uno de los grandes ventanales de la vivienda. Tenía el pelo ligeramente largo, claro como el color del trigo, e iba vestido con ropa de estar por casa, holgada ante un aparente cuerpo menudo.

—¡Alex...! no, no es nada serio… sé lo que hago, lo que menos quiero es meterlo en problemas. Ni a él, ni a mi.

Daryl, con inmaculado criterio, decidió cruzar el salón. No conocía de nada a aquél sujeto y parecía que en el resto de la casa no se encontraban aquellos rostros que él rememoraba con un antiguo cariño; prefería la opción de simplemente no dar explicaciones y valorar mejor la situación de la casa. Sólo tenía que llegar hasta el extremo contrario de donde se encontraba. Un gran arco abierto le otorgaba la visión de la entrada junto a su respectiva puerta. El desconocido personaje (quien no había caído en su presencia) parecía entretenido, y él... bueno, él era indudablemente grácil en lo que a las _hurtadillas_ se trataba. Al fin y al cabo, hurtadillas era algo a lo que estuvo dedicando gran parte de su vida.

—...Ya, ya… no, no saques ese tema, por favor. No ahora.

Estaba a mitad de camino, saboreando su victoria; cuando un inesperado tirón en la pierna le obligó a ceder ante la maquinada huida. Maldijo por lo bajo; apoyándose en una mesita de luz de la que se cayó, inesperadamente, un matojo de bolígrafos y un cubo de Rubik además de una considerable cantidad de papeles. Ante el estruendo, aquella persona se giro asustada para encontrarse inmediatamente con los ojos de Daryl; unos en los que podía leerse la incomodidad y el pánico.

Un silencio se interpuso entre los dos durante unos segundos. Solo se oía una voz masculina tras su teléfono. _< <¿Paul? ¿Paul, está todo bien?>>_

—…Alex tengo que colgar, hablamos más tarde.

Daryl no pudo apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos claros que parecían juzgarlo internamente. El susodicho guardó su teléfono, aún sosteniendo su mirada y notó cómo las facciones ajenas luchaban por darse un aire dulce. Una expresión más calmada, pero de la que se dejaba entrever la desconfianza. Aún así, inevitable fue para él sentir como al tragar saliva esta se atoraba en el centro de su garganta debido a los nervios. Aquella era la situación que luchó por evitar y... ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared.

No había vuelta atrás.

—…H-hey, me alegro que hayas despertado —Daryl bajó su vista hacia sus pies, dubitativo.— ¿Te encuentras bien…? Ayer me diste un susto de muerte. No... No podía dejarte fuera —Seguía sin subir su mirada y unos instantes más de silencio se colaron entre los dos. Aquél hombre volvió a dirigirle la palabra, añadiendo—: …Mi nombre es Paul, por cierto. No crees que... ¿no crees que deberías llamar a algún familiar o ir al hospital a que te echen un vistazo…? —Apretándose los labios, Daryl finalmente subió las pupilas para dar con las contrarias, cayendo en la cuenta de que aquél hombre había acortado la distancia que los separaba— …puedes contarme que pasó, si quie-

—¿Dónde está Hershel? —Le interrumpió, con un tono molesto.

Aquel chico (Paul) pestañeó varias veces hasta fruncir el ceño, confuso. Daryl respiraba agitado, esperando la respuesta.

—…¿H-hershel…? ¿Hershel Greene…? —Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró— …Murió hace un año.

_¿Qué...?_

—…Q-qué… cómo…

_¿Y quién coño era este tío, este tal Paul?_

—…¿Erais amigos…?

Lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo Paul: Daryl no escuchaba. En cambio, un persistente pitido se apoderó de sus tímpanos impidiéndole asimilar las palabras que aquel sujeto acababa de soltarle. Observaba como sus labios se movían, a la par que su mirada preocupante le pedía explicaciones y Daryl no pudo hacer otra cosa que simplemente sentir cómo la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, provocando que las acciones ajenas se le tornaran lentas y distantes. Sus palabras le habían sentado como una patada directa al estómago; provocando que un ensimismamiento se apoderara de él, hilado junto a la descorazonada noticia. Paul se acercó más, con una actitud salpicada tenuemente por la molestia; hasta que colocó su mano contra su brazo y Daryl fue entonces cuando reaccionó; apartando súbitamente aquél toque, alejándose de aquél hombre; proyectando un comportamiento similar al de un animal malherido, con una alta carga de resentimiento.

—…No vuelvas a tocarme —Amenazó, en una tonalidad mucho más grave de la que solía usar frecuentemente. Mantenía el brazo ligeramente en alto para marcar los límites entre los dos. Miró hacia su alrededor; buscando desesperado una nimia estabilidad para sentir que todavía podía mantenerse firme; y encontró ese sostén contra el marco de la puerta, una a la que se arrastró con cierta ansia. Paul amagó a acercarse, seguramente incitado por todos los sucesos que se le estaban presentando; pero Daryl levantó por una segunda vez la mano, apretando los labios— He dicho que no me toques —Recalcó— No te acerques, ni un puto milímetro.

—…Tío... estoy seguro que no quieres meterte en más problemas y... tampoco estás en condiciones para ello.

—...H-hershel... Hershel me dijo que podía quedarme.

—¿Quedarte donde?

—En esta casa, _capullo_ , ¿¡dónde sino!?

La gravedad de los acontecimientos iban caldeando el ambiente entre los dos. Daryl observó la reacción de Paul con detenimiento; admirando cómo cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire, para luego soltarlo con lentitud a la par que aquellas dos orbes volvían a cruzarse con las propias. Todavía podía leer la serenidad tras ellas, a pesar del acaloramiento al que se estaba viendo expuesto su temperamento.

—…Eso no es posible, esta casa es _mía_.

_¿Qué?_

—No me jodas...

—No, no te jodo; y podrías tener un poco de consideración teniendo en cuenta que has aparecido en la puerta de mi casa y que no decidí dejarte desangrándote en mitad de la acera y en cambio te di una oportunidad para que estuvieses bien; y encima —Añadió, puntualizando y frunciendo el ceño— No he llamado a la policía para primero asegurarme de quién eres y por qué demonios has acabado donde has acabado. De nada. Te he dejado ropa porque la tuya la tenías hecha mierda y también te he vendado los cortes que tenías por el cuerpo. A todo esto; deberías de ir a un maldito hospital, no soy doctor, he hecho lo que he podido pero no sé si igual tienes algo grave; y creo que eres lo suficientemente listo para ser consciente que deberías, también, ir a poner una denuncia por lo que sea que te haya pasado.

El silencio compartido condujo a Daryl a intentar calmar el ansiedad que le estaba atravesando el pecho. Suspiró.

—…Me tengo que quedar.

Paul lo miró atónito.

—Oh, no; no, no, no. No, no, y no; no te puedes quedar. No sé qué tipo de relación tenías con Hershel pe-

—¡¡No tengo adónde ir!! —Le interrumpió, temblando. Su vista se clavó en el suelo; incapaz de mantener el mirar de Paul. La mandíbula le dolía de tanto apretarla y los nudillos empalidecieron ante la presión que estaba forzando contra la madera del marco—…me dijo que podía quedarme en esta casa cuando quisiera.

—… —Paul suspiró; llevando una mano hacia su barba, una que subió por su cara, para luego arrastrarla por su pelo. Hasta que volvió a encarar sus ojos sobre él—…¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con Hershel?

Daryl no contestó.

—…Vale, empecemos por otra parte: ¿cómo te llamas?

Alzó la mirada, pintando una mueca sobre sus facciones. El engorro se desprendía por cada poro de su piel. Pero no podía simplemente rechazar, insultar, y mandar a la mierda a la única persona que podría ser capaz de brindarle amparo. Por más difícil que resultara. Nunca creyó que decir su nombre pudiese convertirse en una tarea tan ensortijada. Notó su boca seca, pero sin embargo, logró maquinar su lengua para decir—:

—…Daryl

—Muy bien, Daryl, ¿qué hacías anoche desangrándote en la puerta de _mi_ casa? —Preguntó Paul; levantando una ceja en el proceso. Ese gesto fue lo suficiente sátiro para que Daryl volviera a removerse nervioso en su sitio. No quería estar ahí, _así_ , como estaba.

—…Qué coño te importa —Logró balbucear.

 _Ouch_ , de verdad; de verdad que Daryl Dixon no era capaz de controlar su mal genio.

—… —Paul puso los ojos momentáneamente en blanco— Mira, como sigas así...

—No... no quiero hablar de eso —El dolor físico continuaba su trayecto por cada rincón de su anatomía. Daryl tuvo que llevar una mano hacia su frente; en un vago intento de aclarar un poco la cruzada que se batía dentro de su cabeza— Ni si quiera me acuerdo bien, joder.

—…Daryl, ¿por qué no te sientas y te calmas un momento...? No te toco, ¿vale? Simplemente...

Tambaleándose, llegó hasta un sillón dando un pequeño rodeo donde su comunicación no verbal mantenía a ralla a Paul para que no intentara ponerle un dedo encima. Una vez sentado; colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza, enredándose los dedos con la desgastada cabellera y enterrando su cara entre las rodillas. Cerró los ojos; creyendo que el leve mareo que había inundado sus sentidos se desvanecería poco a poco. Pero el dolor de cabeza no pudo paliarse; de fondo, la voz de aquél hombre volvía a resonar. Similar a la de un narrador, _uno muy cargante_.

—No puedo dejar que te quedes si no me das una buena razón; y si llego a la conclusión de que al final decido... decido dejarte estar hay ciertas reglas: normas que hay que cumplir. No conocí demasiado a Hershel pero sé cómo era. Así que si es verdad que eras cercano suyo creo que esto no le haría ni gracia; y ni si quiera estoy completamente seguro de por qué estoy yo metiéndome en todo este meollo cuando no le debo nada a nadie pero... —Suspiró— Aclárate, y sé honesto conmigo.

—…¿Siempre hablas tanto? —Susurró, Daryl, gruñón. _¿No tenía algún tipo de botón mágico de apagado, aquél tipo?_ — ¿No hay ni un moment-?

—Sabes qué; fuera de mi casa, ahora —Le interrumpió Paul. De golpe.

Daryl tuvo que levantar la cara que tenía descansando entre las rodillas. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido; desconcertado ante el cambio de conducta tan inusitada de su interlocutor. Escudriñó la severidad que descifraba de esos empapados ojos verdes, logrando leer la consumación de su impaciencia. No se atrevió a devolverle la palabra, solo quedó expectante ante algún tipo de explicación que nunca se formuló.

—…He dicho que fuera... ¡¡fuera!!

Apretando los puños; Daryl se levantó, luchando por mantener la cabeza fría, pasó junto a Paul. Ninguno de los dos volvieron a cruzar sus ojos. Su mano tembló antes de abrir la puerta principal; _¿qué diantres había pasado en aquella casa? ¿Qué pasó con los Greene?_

Antes de lo esperado; el aire gélido pegó contra sus facciones áridas. Estático se mantuvo unos segundos delante de la puerta, apoyado en ella mirando hacia el tranquilo vecindario. Imaginó la cantidad de panoramas dispares que allí se estarían dando, en algún tipo de espectáculo hipócrita donde las sonrisas se intercambiaban junto a una matutina rutina familiar, esa que tanto le producía rechazo, pero que en el fondo, no era más que un odio nacido de una envidia cómplice. Él simplemente no encajaba en todo aquello; _¿qué había pretendido, exactamente?_ Llevó una mano hacia su rostro mientras aún recordaba lo que Paul le había dicho. _Hershel estaba muerto_. El único que le había abierto las puertas de su casa para darle una pequeña porción de estabilidad. No solo le dio esa oportunidad; le dio muchas más, y más grandes, pero Daryl fue incapaz de aceptarlas porque había nacido con una profunda terquedad alimentada por la falta de autoestima. Incapaz era de aceptar el amor sin que ese amor se descompusiera en la toxiquicidad puesto que esa brutal forma de relacionarse con los demás era lo único que había asimilado desde que fue capaz de dar sus primeros pasos. Fue la única que le enseñaron, la única que le tocó mamar sin él haberlo podido evitar.

Ni si quiera fue capaz de decirle gracias a _ese_ _capullo_ que no le había dejado medio muerto la noche anterior; no fue capaz de desenfundar su vulnerabilidad.

Dicho pensamiento le llevó a palparse el torso por debajo de la camiseta (una que no era suya) notando las vendas. Arrugó las cejas, apartándolas de su propio cuerpo para hurgar aquél chándal que llevaba puesto en busca de cigarros que simplemente no existían mientras sus piernas se movían casi por inercia, ignorando el dolor del que aún su cuerpo se quejaba subliminalmente. Daryl, sin embargo no pudo dar más de cuatro pasos; la puerta tras él volvió a abrirse de golpe, en un estruendo. Aquello obligó a que su marcha cesara y mientras, visualizó dentro de su cabeza cómo estaría Paul parado tras de él; imaginó la cara que tendría, y sus inexplicables razones para volver a... a lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. No quería eso. _Joder_ , cómo odiaba tener que acabar dependiendo de los demás.

—…Daryl.

_Ni si quiera le caía bien._

—…Si sientes pena por mi; te puedes ir a tomar po cu-

—No siento pena por ti; no te equivoques. Esto no es por ti, _esto es por mí_.

—…

—…Puedes quedarte. Por ahora. —Añadió, con el tono más neutro que le había escuchado hasta el momento— Vuelves a hacerme cabrear de más y no quiero volver a verte. No necesitas darme explicaciones, tampoco.

_¿Por qué...?_

Daryl se giró finalmente hacia Paul; quien lo observaba exactamente en la pose que había imaginado.

No tenía otra opción, le gustara o no. Era eso o quedarse en la calle. _Una calle que acabaría con él_.

Daryl cruzó la puerta.

 

* * *

 

La habitación que le había ofrecido Paul estaba en la segunda planta. Era un cuarto bastante grande. Daryl supuso que habría pertenecido al primogénito de los Greene, y ante aquel pensamiento, algo se removió bajo su estómago. Una casa de aquel calibre se le tornaba especialmente hueca ahora que sus dueños originales no estaban ahí para llenarla de una típica vida basada en el más puro apego familiar. Los ojos del más veterano cruzaron cada detalle perteneciente al cuarto, cayendo en la cuenta de la desolación arraigada en cada habitación, muy diferente a lo que una vez Daryl presenció allí. _¿Tanto podían cambiar las cosas en un solo año?_

—…¿Eras muy cercano a la familia? —Escuchó en un tono suave tras de sí. Paul parecía haberle leído la mente— Cuando Hershel falleció, nadie tuvo interés en mantener en pie esta casa. Tampoco tenían la economía para ello.

Daryl se sentó en un extremo de la cama. No le dio una respuesta a Paul.

—Oye… lo siento. Siento lo de Hershel.

Cerró los ojos, apretando los labios.

—...¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a urgencias?

Daryl alzó la mirada.

—No. Estoy bien.

—... —Paul suspiró— Tienes que aportar algo para poder quedarte. Esta habitación es tuya si me pagas lo justo por ella… si estás en algún tipo de apuro, puedo llamar a Maggie.

—Está bien. No es necesario, no por ahora.

—…¿No quieres decirme qué pasó…?

Daryl no volvió a responder.

—…No pasa nada si no quieres darme detalles pero…—Paul parecía nervioso— Entiéndeme, vas a quedarte en esta casa conmigo por el momento y no te conozco de nada. Solo necesito lo mínimo de información.

—No volverá a pasar —Se limitó a contestar— Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío.

Notó cómo los hombros de aquel hombre se tensaban ligeramente hasta que, posiblemente, en el séptimo suspiro de la mañana que admiró brotar de entre su garganta, se desprendió de esa aparente rigidez como quien resguarda la quietud y es consciente de su propio autocontrol; Daryl se dio cuenta que aquel tipo no le reventada la cara por una simple cuestión de educación. _Eso o que era un santo_. La última opción fue la primera en descartar. Todavía seguía sin ser capaz de asimilar nada ni de ser capaz de preguntarle nada al respecto de los dueños de la vivienda. No era más que un guion de segunda donde si el protagonista creía que tal vez su historia podía mejorar ligeramente: no era una opción válida. Esta tragicomedia se extendería hasta que el telón enfundara el escenario en un decadente epitafio ensalzado por unos excéntricos aplausos de todos aquellos rostros de los subnormales con los que se tuvo que cruzar durante su vida. Todos ellos habían triunfado sobre lo que la definición de su persona conformaba. El primero de ellos, el que mejor reconocía; el que aplaudía en primera fila y sonreía con una altanería desquiciante... era su padre.

_Su maldito padre._

Apretó los párpados ante aquella hostia interna en plenas fauces y exageró una mueca de desagrado entre las marchitas expresiones que Daryl había hecho de su cara. Reconoció el tipo de mirada que le brindaba Paul, y leyó la cantidad de cuestiones que se cruzaban por las lagunas transparentes que tenía por dos grandes ojos ahogados en la preocupación. Si por él fuera, la cosa hubiera acabado ahí. Puerta cerrada contra la punta de esa nariz enmarcada en una frondosa barba y no tener que verle la cara nunca más; pero aquello simplemente no era realista.

—¿Tienes hambre…? —Preguntó, en otro intento más de contacto nulo. Usando un tono tan meloso que... simplemente había algo que no le gustaba. Lo quería lejos, y mucho. Era algo complicado de justificar o definir.

Sus ojos oscurecidos lo escudriñaron bajo una actitud defensiva que el hombre asimiló casi instantáneamente.

—…Mira, haz lo que quieras. Pero si vas a compartir techo conmigo vamos a tener que sentarnos a cuadrar ciertas cuestiones —Los ojos de Daryl fueron a parar a los nudillos secos de su acompañante, ligados a unos dedos larguiruchos que juguetearon nerviosamente contra la madera del marco de la puerta, una que resonó tras aquellos animados toques hasta que Paul decidió dar la nota final y alejarse ligeramente de esos límites que separaban la privacidad mutua— En cualquier caso, supongo que ya conoces la casa. Puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina y en el ático tengo mi estudio. Estoy ahí casi siempre… —Intentó regalarle una sonrisa de la que Daryl no pudo más que apartar la mirada hacia ningún punto concreto de la habitación, volviendo a dejar marcado el desinterés y el recelo imperante que se había enclaustrado en el sureño desde que a tan temprana edad se llevara de sorpresa el tropiezo de lo que la conducta humana le enseñara. _Si dejas de mirarlo, tal vez simplemente desaparezca_. La presión de aquél cúmulo de irritación se exteriorizó lo suficiente para que Paul desistiera—… Si necesitas algo ya sabes.

Aquella silueta desapareció aunque ni si quiera presenciara su marcha. Mientras los pasos de Paul se desvanecían entre los diversos sonidos que se colaban entre el parqué; Daryl se apresuró en cerrar la puerta de un portazo para, automáticamente, tumbarse en la cama con las manos sobre su cara.

Sus ojos simplemente se llenaron de lágrimas sin que lo pudiera remediar.

Razones no le hacían falta. Todo el camino que había llevado hasta aquél punto parecía ahora inservible. Ni si quiera ansiaba saber del resto de la familia de los Greene estando él en el estado en el que estaba; constituyendo un caos personificado. No tenía absolutamente nada más aparte de unos ciento cincuenta dólares en los bolsillos. Aparte de una guitarra, pitillos, marihuana y un sacacorchos en una casa ocupada que de milagro un colega le había conseguido el asilo. Quizá en esos puntos hasta todo lo que se suponía que tenía ya no lo tendría por algún posible saqueo; no sobraban los personajes y las miradas susceptibles en aquél edificio en ruinas.

Especialmente si alguien le encontraba la marihuana. Eso era lo primero en desaparecer.

Aquello pareció ser una razón suficiente para que se apartara las lágrimas de una manera un tanto brusca y mirara hacia sus piernas con cierta angustia: su ropa. Su maldita ropa; ¿¡dónde coño la había metido!? A la vez que se incorporaba; las toscas maneras le pasaron factura a Daryl. Su cuerpo envió punzadas de molestia para que aminorara la carrera que estaba maniobrando. Los gruñidos no se hicieron de rogar mientras daba por iniciada su procesión hacia la cocina, una colmada de rezos internos pidiendo no cruzarse con su nuevo compañero de piso. Una vez localizada; Daryl abrió cajones y estanterías para encontrar algo digno que llevarse a la boca. Pero lo único que encontró eran mierdas como... ¿qué coño era _tahini_? Y... ¿Algas? _¿Qué cojones comía este tío?_

Daryl, afligido, y ciertamente perplejo; abrió la nevera esperando encontrarse un milagro tras ella. Pero no.

¿En serio no había ni si quiera un _tupperware_ con algunas lonchas de jamón, o pavo, ni que sea...?

Tofu. _Genial._

La cerró cabreado más de lo que ya estaba. Aquél _indeseable_ era un jodido vegetariano. Sonrisa idílica, chico con dinero y joven (lo dio por hecho al saber que había comprado la casa) amable, y ahora... vegetariano. _Pijo de mierda_.

—¡Vaya, vaya...! Pensé que no tenías hambre.

Daryl pegó un brinco ante la inesperada aparición del susodicho.

—¡¡Joder...!! — _Qué cojones,_ no le había escuchado— ¡¡Me cago en Dios, _tío_ , avisa!!

Paul lo miró con una medio sonrisa incrustada en su cara y la ceja levantada. De nuevo. _Esa maldita ceja levantada._

—Me hace gracia que me digas eso teniendo en cuenta que no llevas ni un día aquí; pero eh. Está bien —Acabó alzando las dos; apartando la mirada, con las palmas en alto.

—¿Qué hiciste con mi ropa?

—…En la lavadora. De nada.

Daryl cerró los ojos; tuvo que llevarse el pulgar y el índice hacia los párpados para apretarlos mientras acoplaba aire en sus pulmones. Quizá así, si lo soltaba con lentitud y se relajaba (o lo intentaba) no le escupiría improperios o en el peor de los casos: un puñetazo directo a la cara.

—...Por qué no me preguntaste —Acabó formulando, abatido.

—…Sabes qué, tienes razón; me tendría que haber metido en tu cabeza mientras estabas completamente desfallecido en la cama. Qué maleducado de mi parte.

—Joder, tenía pasta en los malditos bolsillos. La única que tengo.

—…Vale, eso sí que es una putada... eh... mira, dime cuánto es y si quieres te lo devuelvo.

—Déjalo, qué más da —Daryl, por inercia; volvió a abrir la nevera—...

—…

—…—Y la cerró, irritado.

—… ¿Qué pasa? Hice la compra hace cuatro días, hay comida.

—¿¡Comida!? ¿¡En serio llamas comida a la mierda que tienes ahí dentro!?

—¿¡Qué problema tienes!?

—¡¡Tú, tú eres mi maldito problema!!

—Vale Daryl: nos calmamos. Deja la comida a un lado y volvamos a centrarnos en el dilema que traemos entre las manos; ¿cómo es eso que la única pasta que tenías estaba en tus pantalones y te da completamente igual perderla?

Daryl pestañeó un instante antes de contestar.

—...¿Qué pasa? ¿Te incomoda estar con alguien _así_ compartiendo espacio?

—…¿Qué? —Paul achinó los ojos—¿Qué, qué quieres decir?

La respiración de Daryl se estaba agitando.

—No necesito tu pasta. No quiero deberte nada. No he pedido absolutamente na-

—¡Dios...! ¡Dios! ¿Quieres dejar de estar tanto a la defensiva? ¡Simplemente me preocupo!

—¡No he pedido que te preocupes, maldita sea!

—Vas a vivir conmigo; así que sí, es normal que me preocupe. Es normal que ahora ciertas cosas de ti me conciernan... así que... —Paul suspiró— Por favor... no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi amigo; simplemente quiero que la convivencia sea decente. Ahora, habiendo dejado este punto claro... _¿qué demonios ha pasado contigo?_

Daryl apartó la mirada; buscando algún recoveco entre las baldosas donde sepultar las emociones que iban boicoteándole la entereza. Toda la conversación se estaba convirtiendo en un laberinto sin salida donde Daryl no sabía hallar la respuesta correcta.

—Solo... —Suspiró— Digamos que no puedo volver de donde vengo. ¿Está bien? Si lo hago... —No, _no quería ni imaginarlo_ — Prefiero morirme antes que eso —Buscó con su mirada la de Paul; una que no irradiaba lástima, simplemente permanecía severo ante lo que le estaba diciendo. Daryl no supo qué leer exactamente de ella.

—…Está bien. No necesitas decirme más si no quieres —Buscó uno de los bancos que se hallaban debajo de una parte de la encimera para sentarse mientras continuaba su charla con Daryl— No tienes un duro, y supongo que no tienes trabajo.

—…

—¿Cómo vas a hacer para...?

—No te importa... y si. Tengo trabajo.

—…¿Cuál es...?

—No te importa.

—Déjame adivinar: repartidor de-

—¿Te has olvidado de tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío?—Comentó Daryl; tratando de hacerlo callar. Mientras; volvía a abrir el refrigerador— Joder — _A tomar por culo_ ; se estaba muriendo de hambre. Cogió el tofu, la mayonesa, tomates, espárragos, huevos; y lo que fuera con tal de meterlo entre dos rebanadas de pan y llevárselo a la boca.

—Bueno, como parece que de ti no se puede saber nada; y te vas a aferrar al misterio hasta por lo menos una buena temporada: yo soy escritor.

—A quién coño le impo-

—Por lo que es bastante importante que, aunque te encuentres por la casa una cantidad considerable de papeles desperdigados; déjalos dónde están. Espero que no te moleste, a veces es inevitable que se me escapen fuera del estudio, pero en fin, si te soy sincero no tienes pinta de ser alguien especialmente ordenado —Daryl hacía oídos sordos; en cambio, iba preparándose la improvisada comida mientras luchaba por impedir que aquellos insoportables fonemas se le colaran en profundidad en el tímpano. Ardua tarea— Ah, también te agradecería si mantuvieses el mismo respeto por los libros... creo que realmente esas son las pocas manías respecto a mi área de trabajo. El ruido si no es en exceso no me molesta; pero estaría bien que la cosa se mantuviese tranquila a partir de las diez, más o menos. Casi siempre suelo escribir o por la noche o por la mañana. Menos los fines de semana, aunque no soy una persona que salga demasiado, así que lo más seguro es que nos crucemos.

_¿En serio tenía que vivir con eso?_

—El tema de la comida; puedo hacerte espacio para que tengas lo tuyo aparte sin problema. Pero cuando cocines carne abre la ventana para que no se mantenga el olor dentro, es... es muy desagradable eso.

Daryl dio un bocado a su... _lo que fuera_ , y se giró hacia Paul. Tuvo que masticar unos segundos antes de dirigirle la palabra.

—Esta mierda blanca no tiene sabor a nada —Comentó, con la boca ocupada.

—…Al tofu le tienes que dar sabor cuando lo cocinas, básicamente. A menos que compres algunos ya saborizados.

—¿Cuánto tiem...?

_Qué._

Daryl, _qué haces preguntándole nada_. _Qué haces manteniendo ningún tipo de conversación con él._

—...Da igual

—¿Qué cuánto tiempo llevo siendo vegetariano? —Paul sonrió— ¡Siete años!

—…Menuda mierda, eso es mucho tiempo; ¿no te ha...?

Daryl frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué cojones?_

Basta.

Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar; y la sonrisa de aquél pedazo de subnormal se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados. Aquello solo provocó que el sureño se ruborizara; apartando la mirada con el ceño fruncido para llevarse acto seguido el resto del sándwich a la boca, apresurándose en dichosa tarea para tener la excusa perfecta de abandonar la cocina... O qué coño; ¿necesitaba realmente excusa alguna? No tenía por qué ser educado con aquél tipo. _No tenía que ser absolutamente nada con él_. Daryl acabó con sus necesidades en la cocina y, aún, ignorando a Paul; cruzó la separación que daba al salón para salir de ahí de una vez por todas.

—Me piro —Sentenció, encontrando cierta satisfacción en sus palabras.

—¡Eh...! ¿¡Adónd...!?

Daryl puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡¡¡No te importa!!! —Gritó; mientras se ataba las botas. En cuanto notó que Paul amagaba a acercarse hacia él o de nuevo intentaba dirigirle la palabra; Daryl abrió la puerta y salió con un portazo tras él dando por finalizada aquella particular escena.

Se estaba lanzando en picado hacia un acantilado de incertidumbre. Con ropa que no era suya, sin cigarros, sin dinero, sin teléfono, sin llaves; y aún afligido físicamente por la buscada paliza. Sabía que aquél ermitaño, o, mejor dicho, _ese bicho_ con nombre de Paul iba a quedarse en casa las horas que fueran necesarias hasta que él volviese, y Daryl no pensaba hacerlo hasta tener el dinero suficiente para pagar parte de lo que le tocaba. Además que necesitaba lo mínimo para permitirse su gran capricho y vicio: un poco de tabaco. 

¿El plan? Coger la guitarra del edificio ocupado y sentarse en la calle a tocar hasta haber recolectado lo necesario.

Vaya, _tío_ , hacía mucho tiempo que no se había visto en la situación de hacer algo así.

Recordó la primera vez que procedió de una forma idéntica a esa, su madre estaba enferma y la pasta que ponían en la mesa tanto Merle como su padre nunca era lo suficiente para cubrir los gastos médicos. Más que nada porque su padre se la fundía entre bares y vete a saber qué mierda más y Merle... en fin. Tema aparte. Daryl descubrió que si dejaba de tocar aquél instrumento de cuerdas gordas y aspecto rural en lo solitario y en cambio, lo exteriorizaba más allá de sus cuatro paredes poco seguras; se ganaba un dinero considerable. Lo fructífero de esa forma de ganarse la vida dependía, así mismo, de en dónde lo hacía, qué horas, y qué tipo de música tocaba. Hecho sorprendente para alguien como Daryl que siempre tuvo un gran problema para ponerse frente a las multitudes; pero en tiempos de necesidad se vio forzado a ello; y para qué mentir, en cuanto sus manos tocaban la composición dura de aquella vieja amiga que lo había acompañado durante tantos años, inmediatamente el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor de una forma un tanto mágica. Lograba evadirse en unos límites insospechados que nunca hubiera imaginado aspirar a ellos; y aquella evasión era casi como una droga. Una magníficamente intensa; perfecta para alguien que llevaba reprimiéndose así mismo cada momento de su recorrido vital. La rabia, el miedo, la tristeza, el rencor; toda esa horda de sentimientos negativos encontraban cabida entre diez dedos y mas tarde, una laringe. Quejarse, gritar, liberarse de todo lo acumulado durante tanto tiempo... Por eso, sin estar seguro en qué momento ocurrió, acabó en garitos perdidos de la mano de Dios aullando entre desgarrados guturales, baterías encoleradas, bajos decrépitos y guitarras pesadas, muy, muy pesadas; un sonido completamente aglomerado que no buscaba agradar a su público. Buscaba incomodar, buscaba quebrar, experimentar; buscaba sacar lo peor de cada uno y buscaba algo tan especial que no cualquier oído era capaz de aguantar la carga de resentimiento que habría en cada nota vomitada por una garganta hinchada en odio. Daryl encontró una liberación sin igual en escupir verdades y visibilizar lo invisible: el maltrato que una enviciada sociedad negaba a reconocer su existencia, pero que sin embargo, ahí estaba. En cada esquina que ningún ser humano desearía ahondar. 

Aunque en cada una de esas esquinas, también hallaba belleza.

En toda aquella vorágide mórbida y creativa; Daryl se vio en el centro de dichosa tormenta dedicándose a ella con una pasión desconocida. Hasta que esa propia vida fue consumiéndolo poco a poco junto a esa oscuridad extremadamente densa. Densa y maravillosa, tan, tan maravillosa como para hundirse en ella de una forma tan profunda que ya no sabría cómo cojones escapar de ella.

Una humareda de nicotina sació su necesidad más arcaica mientras destensaba una de las cuerdas de la guitarra. La marihuana sin embargo, como imaginó; se la robaron. Algún capullo se estaría dando el colocón de su vida por ahí; pero lo peor de todo es que hasta le habían dejado sin el maldito sacacorchos. _¿Quién coño era el idiota o los idiotas que robarían un sacacorchos de mierda?_

_Pringados._


	2. Chapter 2

El aroma del café distrajo la atención de Paul mientras, absorto, disfrutaba del contacto de las palmas de sus manos contra la cerámica ardiente. Hacer aquello con cualquier taza era una costumbre adoptada desde pequeño debido mayoritariamente a lo terriblemente friolero que llegaba a ser. Odiaba los climas helados; él estaba hecho de sol y de verano. Características que en aquél punto recóndito de América por momentos escaseaban; aunque era consciente de que su condición peculiarmente sensible al clima era un hecho completamente subjetivo. Siempre era el primero en tener frío. _Y el primero en quejarse_. Se le daba bien; eso, y ser meticuloso. Fuera como fuese: no estaba seguro de haber sido una buena decisión decantarse por los antiguos guantes que le regaló su madre desde que entró al instituto; los que le mantenían los dedos destapados. Las manos eran las primeras en pasarle factura, se le pelaban de una manera desorbitada con el frío.

—¿Entonces vas a presentármelo, no?

Tenía que comprarse alguna crema hidratante en la farmacia.

—... ¿Paul, me estás escuchando?

—¿Eh...? —Paul levantó la cabeza. Alex estaba sentado frente a él; cruzado de brazos, con la bata de hospital y aquellas gafas rectas (que pocas veces se ponía) que le daban aquél aspecto de seriedad inmaculada. Mantenía las piernas cruzadas y parecía ignorar completamente la bebida colocada delante de él. Su expresión era desenfadada; aunque en sus ojos podía leer una inusitada expectativa de algo que Paul ignoraba. Había ido a visitarlo en el escaso tiempo libre que su laborioso trabajo le obsequiaba, pero, aunque hubiese sido el escritor el primero en mostrar interés de charlar con él en persona; era el primero, también, en evadirse y mantener su cabeza entre las nubes—... No me mires así. Lo siento, es solo...

—¿En qué estabas pensando? _¿En Daryl?_ —Comentó con una chispa de fastidio.

—Qué va; estaba pensando en que necesito una maldita crema hidratante para las manos que no sea demasiado cara como las de la farmacia y ya que estamos, en altas cantidades. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo pequeñitas que son? Me fundo una en menos de una semana. Luego estoy una temporada que simplemente olvido ponerme crema y de nuevo se me agrietan todos los dedos. Últimamente hace mucho frío, maldita sea.

Alex ladeó una sonrisa; irradiando una tranquilidad que no había apreciado desde que llegó a la clínica y se sentaron dentro de la cafetería. 

—Todavía ni si quiera estamos en invierno; hay gente que va en manga corta por la calle.

—Nadie me entiende.

—No sé si alguien va a ser capaz de algo así nunca. Aunque lleve dos años saliendo contigo, cada día te entiendo menos Paul Rovia. 

—Oh no —Paul levantó las cejas; varias veces, de hecho, mientras los labios se le curvaban con descaro— Tú me conoces _muy bien,_ Alex _._

Alex, aunque intentó evitarlo; soltó una risa, ligeramente ruborizado. A Paul no le gustaba ver cómo la arruga que tenía entre las dos cejas parecía ser más profunda cada vez que volvían a verse.

—Además así tiene más gracia; tengo una imagen que dar, ¿entiendes? Soy Jesús.

—Maldigo el día que alguien te puso ese apodo.

Los dos rieron.

—... Bueno, ¿entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué?

—¿Vas a presentármelo?

—¿A quién?

Era maravilloso cómo en un milisegundo toda la jovialidad se borró del rostro de Alex.

—... Paul.

—Vamos, Alex...

—A Daryl.

—¿Qué? —Arrugó las cejas— No quieres conocer a ese tipo, es más...

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que no voy a conocer _al sinvergüenza_ que está compartiendo casa contigo y se ha comportado como un imbécil cuando lo único que hiciste fue brindarle ayuda? ¿En serio pretendes que esté tranquilo sabiendo esto?

—No pasa nada; está todo controlado.

—¡Paul...! —Alex se inclinó sobre la mesa; apoyando sus brazos para tener una postura más cercana a él. La voz la levantó ligeramente, aunque su tono seguía siendo suave— Por Dios. No sabes si es peligroso.

—No menciones el nombre de _mi padre_ en vano.

Ese comentario fue suficiente para admirar la penumbra que atravesó súbitamente el semblante de su pareja.

—... Sabes que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti; pero a veces, como en estos casos, las ganas de estrangularte parecen ganar.

—Si es en la cama y con consentimiento puedes estrangularme todo lo que te dé la gana.

—... —Alex suspiró, cansado— No hace gracia; y menos cuando te estoy hablando de cosas serias.

 —Te he dicho que no te tienes que preocupar de nada; él es... él es muy cercano a la familia de Hershel. No podía no dejar que se quedara. Y está en una situación delicada.

—Si hubiera sabido que para vivir contigo tengo que tocar tu timbre a la madrugada a punto de morirme; lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo — Apartó la mirada; volviendo a recobrar la primera postura que mantuvo desde que pidieron aquellos cafés que ahora estaban templados mientras resoplaba con congoja.

—... ¿En serio es necesario hacer ese comentario? — _No se lo podía creer_ — ¿Estás celoso de un... de un bruto heterosexual que no sabe lo que es ducharse por más de un mes y lo único que sale por su boca son insultos? —Alex no respondía; y tampoco le mantenía la mirada— Pensé que habíamos resuelto esto; es más, disculpa —Paul se inclinó hacia él, exasperado— Se suponía que esto estaba solucionado desde que empezamos a salir; pero al final resultó que no. Al final extendiste una infinidad de excusas sobre la libertad que habíamos acordado en un primer momento: solo has estado pagándome con celos sin sentido y faltándome el respeto con una desconfianza que no tiene mérito alguno. No mola, Alex.

—¿Podemos dejar esta charla para otro momento? Entro a trabajar en menos de diez minutos.

Paul suspiró. El tipo de suspiro exageradamente largo, cargado de pesar; uno que no aliviaba ningún tipo de tensión.

—Si quieres podemos hacer algo el fin de semana.

_No quiero irme habiéndome peleado con él de nuevo._

—No Paul; no intentes arreglarlo ahora. Además voy a estar más tranquilo sabiendo que estás en casa controlando un poco el lunático con el que estás viviendo. Por eso prefería... no sé, quizá ir yo; pero como siempre, tengo que ceder constantemente a tu maldito individualismo creativo y personal por el que has permanecido por más de medio año.

—... No seas injusto; esto no ha sido fácil para mí —Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el pecho; Paul luchaba por evitar que la horda de enfado le nublara la razón, pero a veces, era difícil— Me apena mucho que no seas capaz de entenderlo, Alex.

—Me apena a mí que no puedas tú entenderme.

Aquella visita se suponía que _iba a ser romántica_.

Se suponía.

_Estaba siendo una puta mierda._

—Y encima; encima que he respetado tus necesidades de autonomía personal; ¡ahora resulta que vas a compartir techo con... con ese tipo! ¿No era que necesitabas soledad absoluta, _Señor Doyle_? 

—No es nada sexy cuando te comportas como un niño de diez años celoso porque su mejor amigo le tocó sin querer los dedos al autista del aula cuando estaban intercambiando unas canicas. ¡¡Madre mía!! ¡¡Le tocó los dedos, Alex, los dedos!! ¿¡Cómo se ha atrevido a tocarle los dedos!? ¡Já...! Él solo puede tocártelos a ti; obviamente, si se los toca al otro invalida automáticamente cualquier tipo de amistad que ha estado sembrando durante años contigo.

—... Me voy a trabajar, Paul. Hablamos más tarde.

—No te has acabado el café.

—Déjalo.

Paul volvía a tener los dedos fríos; el café ya no estaba caliente.

Y la taza, llena.

* * *

El agridulce encuentro no supuso más que otra carga extra sobre sus hombros para solidificar el patetismo que últimamente Paul alimentaba. No era como si le faltara algo; tenía todo lo que cualquier persona querría para su propia vida. Pero había algo que aún no sabía identificar, y ese algo iba devorando los pilares que tanto trabajo le habían llevado alzar para sostener su supuesto bienestar. Uno que solo era fachada puesto que por dentro, desde hacía bastante tiempo era consciente de la existencia de aquél nido de inconformidad que ganaba fuerza cada día que pasaba. La realización le llevó a que su estado anímico se mantuviese en un filo hilo que seguramente acabaría quebrando; y que su cerebro no funcionara con la gracia que el mundo había reconocido en él. Sí, había creado obras maestras; pero esas obras maestras ahora no hacían más que perseguirlo entre sus peores pesadillas. Paul estaba aterrado ante el fracaso. Estaba aterrado a que toda su carrera profesional se fuera directa a la hoguera; estaba aterrado a perder de un día para otro todo lo que había construido durante tantos años.

Pensar en eso le creaba una angustia y un ansia sin igual.

No fue capaz de sentarse frente al ordenador y acabar con el cuarto capítulo de su novela; en cambio, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del salón con las piernas sobre la mesa de café de cristal frente a él; brazos cruzados, mirada hacia el techo y el pelo colgando del respaldo. La casa estaba tétricamente silenciosa, menos por el  _tic-tac_ del reloj que le recordaba lo mucho que odiaba el tiempo. Uno que se le acababa. Debía entregar el libro en cuatro meses; y todavía no sabía qué hacer con él. 

Y ahí estaba; consumiéndose en un bloqueo sin salida.

El sonido de un matojo de llaves y la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención; hacía más de cuatro días que no veía a Daryl.

Cuando el hombre apareció por el umbral, Paul giró su cabeza y parpadeó repetidas veces analizando su figura.

El pelo que cubría gran parte de su rostro estaba ligeramente húmedo, cayendo entre mechones desprolijos sobre su cara férrea; parecía un tanto agitado, aunque ahora el semblante lo mantenía sosegado. Lo suficientemente sosegado que podría estar alguien como Daryl que llevaba tatuado _el fastidio_ en la frente; había momentos que Paul creía que aquél hombre había nacido con la maldición de no ser capaz de sonreír nunca. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que aterrizó en su casa unas noches pasadas, aunque la única diferencia era que tenía una camiseta con una ilustración serigrafiada en tonos rojizos y el enunciado  _"Black Tusk"_ en la zona del pecho. En su mano izquierda; una guitarra en la que Paul no había caído hasta mucho más tarde por haberse hundido en la ilustración de aquella prenda que se veía inmaculada menos por las mangas de donde se podía apreciar una aglomeración de costuras deshilachándose. En definitiva, aquél individuo no tenía casi nada, pero se alegraba de que se hubiera comprado algo, y que ese algo estuviera _limpio_   y nuevo (aunque ya lo hubiera roto a propósito, _qué malote_ )  _"Limpio"_  sin lugar a dudas era el adjetivo más importante a destacar para Paul.

— _Hey_ —Le saludó; intentando ser amigable.

Daryl apartó la mirada; cruzó el salón, sentándose en el mismo sillón en el que estuvo unos días antes. Dejó la guitarra a un lado.

—... ¿Qué tal el día? —Preguntó Paul; quien lo persiguió con la mirada durante el breve trayecto. Era muy difícil entablar conversación con él. Bastante sorprendido estaba de que no hubiera decidido encerrarse en su habitación como costumbre desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos. Daryl le mantuvo a la expectativa de una respuesta que nunca llegó y en cambio; buscó entre sus bolsillos una bolsita con tabaco de liar. Aparte de no contestarle; no se dignaba a mirarlo— Si vas a fumar; abre la ventana.

Fue ahí cuando aquél hombre alzó su mirada.

Hizo una especie de gruñido (uno que Paul entendió como un: " _pesado"_ ) y se levantó para acercarse hacia uno de los ventanales que daban al vecindario. Sacó un papel y un filtro sostenido por la línea céntrica de sus labios para luego manipular el tabaco con unos dedos magullados mientras iba montando un pitillo. Paul se ensimismó en la heterogeneidad de ese ritual; especialmente cuando observó cómo la punta de la lengua de Daryl cruzaba un extremo del papel al otro y acababa de dar vueltas a aquél improvisado cilindro con un socarrón cuidado viniendo de alguien del perfil de Daryl. Algo de todo ese proceso se le tornó ligeramente atractivo; aquél sujeto tenía algo, algo que seguramente él mismo ignoraba. A Paul siempre le habían gustado los _tipos malos_ ; aunque no hubiesen sido esa clase de hombres con los que más mantuvo relaciones. Los pocos con los que llegó a tener algo que entraban en esas características no fueron más que una panda de desagradecidos. De esos que pretendían ponerse por encima de él en cuanto al sexo se trataba; de una forma brusca y ridícula, tomándolo _por tonto_. Esos recuerdos, a veces, le hacían estar un poco molesto consigo mismo; sus características físicas le daban una apariencia juvenil e inocente que provocaba que mucha gente lo subestimara con indeseada constancia. Se perdió en dichosos pensamientos hasta que Daryl encendió el cigarro y le dio una calada larga.

—Toma —Soltó Daryl, arrastrando los fonemas en ese tono austero tan suyo. De otro de sus bolsillos sacó un fajo de billetes y se los lanzó a Paul; quién los cogió con agilidad, teniendo que quebrar aquella postura que adoptó desde que llegó a casa: la postura de _"tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi vida, pero en cambio estoy aquí tirado contando las manchas del techo"—_ Ya tienes entero este mes sumando lo que te había dado el otro día.

—Esto, sin lugar a dudas, ha sido inesperado.

Daryl alzó una ceja; apartando su mirada hacia la calle. Un silencio se interpuso entre los dos. Durante ese lapso de incomunicación; Paul aprovechó para repetir su observación con más detenimiento. En esos momentos realmente se preguntaba si fue buena idea haber permitido que se quedara en su casa; pero entonces recordó el tono de voz de Maggie tras el teléfono, rememorando la ilusión que escuchó entretejida entre los cables, a la par que el imaginado brillo de sus ojos. _< <¿¡Daryl está en casa...!? ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Cómo está!? ¿¡Qué hace ahí!? Cuida mucho de él, Paul, cuando le cuente a Glenn...>>_

_Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil llevarse bien con él; no puede ser tan difícil descubrir quién es en verdad esta persona. Al fin y al cabo es amigo de Maggie, ¿no?_

_—_ Aún sigo intentando averiguar a qué te dedicas. Por lo que he deducido desde que has llegado a casa; no tienes un contrato fijo, sea lo que sea te pagan al día. ¿Eres autónomo o algo de ese estilo? —Daryl lo miró unos segundos de reojo; hasta que fijó su vista en la calle mientras volvía a llevarse el cigarro a la boca.

Había algo en él que le ponía nervioso.

—Nah.

—... ¿Entonces? —Paul giró su mirada hacia la guitarra; y automáticamente sonrió— ¿Te gusta la música?

—No la que a ti te gusta.

—¿Has escuchado la música que me gusta?

—Me la puedo imaginar.

—Vamos, estoy listo para aceptar la sarta de estereotipos que puedas tener sobre mí.

Aquél comentario pareció ser suficiente para que Daryl lo mirara de una vez por todas; Paul estaba harto de que comunicarse con él fuera comparable a hablarle a una pared.

—Seguro que alguna mierda pacifista, ñoña, popera y antigua; como por ejemplo los Beatles. 

Paul soltó una risa.

—No te voy a mentir que no he tenido mi época de escuchar a los Beatles; es más, antes también tenía unas gafas parecidas a las de John Lennon y ya sabes cómo es la gente con esas cosas. Pero nada ha conseguido superar mi idílica comparación con Jesús.

—Maldito _hippie_... —Daryl puso los ojos ligeramente en blanco— Sigue siendo demasiada blanda esa mierda. Cada vez que escucho _Penny Lane_ me dan ganas de pegar a alguien.

—Daryl estamos de suerte; creo que hay algún vinilo de los Beatles por casa.

La mirada que le puso Daryl era muy buena. Se estaba cabreando.

—Ni se te ocurra; ¿quién era el pesado que hablaba de tener una buena convivencia? ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, _o qué coño te pasa_?

Para Paul era inevitable no reír; era muy gracioso. _Daryl era gracioso_.

—Daryl seamos sinceros; de los dos, ¿quién es el que tiene más privilegios en la casa? —Paul alzó sus manos; hasta que se apuntó así mismo con los índices al mismo tiempo— Yo.

—Me importa una mierda quien tiene o no privilegios; si pones un jodido vinilo de los Beatles te voy a partir la cara igualmente. 

—Vaya; pues igual lo hago por el simple placer de molestarte; ya sabemos que tú y yo tenemos un imán al odio mutuo. O mejor dicho tú tienes un imán al odio. Yo... yo intento que no, pero por momentos me pones a prueba.

Daryl achinó los ojos y entreabrió los labios con el cigarro aún en la boca. Su expresión era una en la que se leía que aún no había procesado del todo lo que le soltó.

— _... ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas?_

—Si, es más; suelo pensar bastante lo que digo antes de hablar.

—Por eso nunca cierras ese _maldito_ pico —Balbuceó en voz baja; mientras acababa el cigarro.

— _Uuuuh..._

 Los dos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose en silencio. Notaron una tensión cruzar el escaso espacio que les separaba. Una tensión que acabaría en hostias.

—... Tú a lo tuy-

— _"Y yo a lo mío"_   —Paul no iba a ser el primero en ceder ante la aparente intimidación que Daryl quería ejercer sobre él.

Y lo logró; fueron los ojos ajenos los primeros en cortar el contacto. Apagó el cigarro en el alféizar del ventanal, y se levantó. Cogió la guitarra y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, sin decir nada.

Paul de golpe; volvió a quedarse solo.

Pero en cuanto Daryl se fue; como quien le da cuerda a una cajita de música, sus piernas se movieron con rapidez en busca de la biblioteca que había en una esquina plagada de vinilos (no solo suyos, muchos de ellos eran algunos que dejaron los Greene al no llevárselos en la mudanza) y comenzó su búsqueda. Una sonrisa cruzaba cada extremo de su cara mientras diversos títulos iban interponiéndose en su objetivo hasta que una portada en blanco y negro provocó que sus alocados dedos dejaran de moverse. Mezclada entre la apabullante ilustración uniforme de un festín de líneas contrastadas podía leer en grande _"The Beatles"._ El álbum era " _Revolver"_ _,_ una edición remasterizada _._ Con el álbum en mano, Paul buscó con sus pupilas el viejo tocadiscos de Hershel que parecía haber estado esperando ese momento durante toda su vida. Con cuidado colocó el vinilo, y la música comenzó a resonar por todo el salón. Un volumen que al principio estaba a una frecuencia aceptable pero que poco a poco fue subiendo hasta que aquello simplemente estuviera tan alto que hasta él mismo tuvo que alejarse de la caja, sabiendo que, seguramente, se escucharía hasta en el ático. La voz de McCartney y Lennon no calmó su nerviosismo; Paul esperó expectante mirando las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Después de quizá... ¿un minuto? Visualizó a Daryl bajar por ellas con los ojos inyectados en rabia.

El corazón de Paul se disparó de una forma salvaje. Escuchaba el latir de su propio pulso hasta dentro de las orejas.

 _Sin embargo no podía dejar de sonreír_.

Daryl dio un rodeo por el salón; lo suficiente para acercarse al tocadiscos y levantar la aguja, acallando la música. Los dos no dejaron de mirarse directamente a los ojos durante todo aquél trayecto.

—Oh, vamos hombre; ese disco está muy bien.

Su compañero no dijo nada; se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando sus pies acariciaron el primer escalón, Paul se escaqueó hacia la caja por segunda vez. _Taxman_ retomó la partitura abandonada en un volumen esquizofrénicamente alto, uno que obligó a Paul soltar una risotada cargada de nerviosismo. En cuanto la mirada de Daryl se afianzó en un aura de intenciones homicidas; juró haber escuchado un _"te voy a reventar"_ blasfemar de entre los labios ajenos. Apenas hubiera finalizado el improperio; Daryl comenzó a correr en su dirección y Paul salió disparado hacia la cocina. No sabía en donde coño meterse; lo único que se le ocurría (si la cosa se ponía realmente mal) era encerrarse en alguna parte y esperar a que Daryl apagara las llamas que Paul había encendido. Tenía en frente a aquél hombre quien iba rodeándolo con sarna impedido por la mesa en intentos de atraparlo; pero Paul era muy bueno en cuanto a velocidad se tratase y Daryl no iba a tenerlo fácil. Nada fácil. Estuvieron un rato corriendo alrededor de la mesa como un par de subnormales; pareciendo que la cosa seguiría por ahí durante un buen rato. Hasta que Daryl hizo algo inesperado: empujó el mueble hacia delante. El borde de la madera fue directa contra el estómago de Paul, acorralándolo contra la encimera; pero el más joven pudo escaquearse por debajo y se arrastró por las baldosas como una serpiente. Cuando fue a coger fuerzas para levantarse y salir de ahí pitando; Daryl tiró de su pierna. Paul soltó una risa, histérico.

Joder, _¿de verdad aquél tipo podría ser capaz de hacerle daño?_

Aquella posibilidad fue el combustible necesario para dar una patada y zafarse del agarre. Escuchó a Daryl blasfemar nuevamente; y mientras lo hacia, Paul ya estaba corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Los sonidos a su espalda le dieron a entender que Daryl continuaba con la persecución; Paul giró una esquina, dispuesto a subir hacia el ático. Sus manos llegaron a tocar la barandilla pero sin saber cómo, de nuevo, Daryl lo cogió de la pantorrilla y tiró ferozmente.

—¡¡Maldita _sabandija_!! ¿¡En serio te piensas que te puedes escapar tan fácilmente!?

Paul no podía dejar de reír.

—¡¡No es gracioso!! ¡¡Te lo advertí, malparido!!

—¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!! —Paul no dejaba de agitar su cuerpo como una gelatina; tiraba de su pierna con ahínco, pero Daryl parecía haber aprendido de la primera patada; atrapó la otra pierna, con los dos brazos, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia él. No sabía cómo, pero los dos habían acabado en el suelo; y en cuanto tuvo a Daryl encima, Paul interpuso sus brazos contra su clavícula, quedándose sin aliento. Ahora, los mechones agitados de aquél hombre caían como finos hilos rozándole la punta de la nariz, y Paul pudo apreciar por primera vez las facciones de Daryl en su totalidad. Se centró en sus ojos, y tuvo un escalofrío. La voz de Alex apareció de golpe en su cabeza.

_< <¡Paul...! Por Dios. No sabes si es peligroso.>>_

Tragó saliva y un resplandor de arrepentimiento cruzó sus orbes.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello mucho más.

Daryl lo soltó, cogiendo aire. Un rubor recorría sus mejillas y respiraba agitado; una respiración sincronizada a la propia.

—... _Idiota —_ Masculló. Parecía un poco afectado por lo sucedido.

Con el disco de los Beatles aún en marcha; Paul tuvo que soltar otra carcajada movido por la necesidad de cortar la tensión del ambiente. Ante aquello; Daryl simplemente apartó la mirada, aún sentado en el suelo junto a él.

—Vaya, por un momento temí por mi vida.

—Hazme el favor de quitar ese disco; me voy a echar un rato.

—Vale... —Paul observó como el más mayor de los dos se levantaba; y antes de que cruzara su habitación, Paul volvió a abrir la boca— ¡E-eh...! Daryl.

Daryl, con la mano en el pomo, lo miró de reojo.

—¿Cenas hoy en casa?

Y arrugó las cejas.

—¿Te gustaría...?

Pero cerró la puerta, desvaneciendo su figura, antes de que Paul pudiera decirle nada más.

* * *

—No estoy segura si le va a gustar.

—¿Cómo no le va a gustar, estás flipando?

—... No lo sé; quiero decir, aún hay una posibilidad de que no le guste y pensar en eso me pone terriblemente nerviosa.

—Cómpralo de una vez por todas, Tara.

—Vale, vale; tú ganas.

Los brazos de Tara rodeaban un acolchado carmesí tan grande que llegó a complicarle el recorrido hacia la caja. Llevaba más de una semana con dicho obsequio en mente; pero de alguna u otra forma, siempre encontraba excusas para aplazar el día definitivo donde se suponía que lo compraría para luego, lo mas seguro; envolverlo en algún ridículo papel de regalo sacado de la casa de sus padres. En la caja; Paul mantuvo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta mientras admiraba la cara manchada en absoluta consternación sobre las facciones de Tara. No entendía cuál era el problema.

—... Tara, llevas dándole vueltas a esto durante días. ¿No crees que te estás pasando?

—Maldita sea Jesús; es el primer regalo que le voy a hacer; ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Quiero decir; ¿olvidas que soy lesbiana?

Paul puso los ojos en blanco. La cajera (quien estaba esperando a que el datáfono leyera la tarjeta de Tara) apartó la mirada con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Si, a veces lo olvido; gracias por refrescarme la memoria.

—Idiota...

La mano pálida de su amiga apretaba con fiereza el plástico que resguardaba el acolchado. Caminaron unos segundos en silencio fuera de la tienda; Paul tuvo que colocarse la bufanda, y aunque el proceso fue un tanto laborioso; fue inevitable no darse cuenta en que todavía había una extensa incertidumbre rodeando cada porción de piel de Tara, el tipo de detalles en los que caería una persona que había estado compartiendo amistad con ella durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Eres consciente que Rosita acaba de perder más de la mitad de sus cosas porque sin querer su hermano pequeño incendió su casa? Un maldito acolchado como el que le estás comprando la va a llevar al borde de las lágrimas; yo si estuviera en su situación y alguien tuviera ese gesto conmigo, vaya, si... lloraría Tara. Lloraría.

—¿Y luego qué harías con las lágrimas?

—No sé, ¿guardarlas en algún tarro? Ya sabes que son mágicas.

—Seguro que tienen propiedades increíbles; como por ejemplo cumplir deseos. ¿Por qué nunca me has bendecido con algo así? Eres el hijo de Dios, en un chasquido de dedos quiero que acabes con todos mis problemas. ¿Me vas a llevar al punto de tener que pagarte para que me sigas a todas partes haciendo de mi vida algo completamente genial?

—Tara, si cedo contigo tendría que ceder con el resto de la humanidad y al final el gobierno se metería en medio de todo el meollo. No, no puedo hacerlo por más que quiera. Siempre acabamos teniendo la misma discusión.

—Igual con que simplemente me des una pista del futuro respecto a Rosita... ¡se agradecería!

—La única pista que puedo darte es... es que simplemente te lances a ella con la cabeza en blanco.

Tara comenzó a reír, con las dos mejillas enrojecidas.

—Das unos consejos de mierda a veces, de verdad.

Paul se encogió de hombros.

—Justamente ayer le dije a... a _mi nuevo inquilino_ que pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas pero; he fallado estrepitosamente. A veces, como hoy, simplemente suelto las primeras tres estupideces a las que pueden llegar a aspirar mis neuronas sin darle dos vueltas antes.

—Dímelo a mí... eh —Tara levantó la mano, para señalar unos bancos— ¿Qué te parece si compro chocolate caliente y nos sentamos un rato?

—Buen plan.

—¡Cuídame la bolsa!

Aún con las manos en los bolsillos, Paul se sentó en el banco de aquél parque mirando la silueta de Tara alejarse hacia una cafetería en el otro extremo del parque. No había mucha gente paseando; detalle que el escritor agradeció para sus adentros porque tenía un pequeño problema en cuanto a las multitudes se tratasen, y más, en esas fechas festivas en las que todo el mundo parecía haber decidido salir de sus moradas para honrar al espíritu del consumismo. Estaba atardeciendo, la luz del sol que poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose otorgó al panorama unos aires nostálgicos lo suficientemente acogedores para sumirlo a un estado contemplativo donde acabó agradeciendo la brisa fresca con la que alimentar sus pulmones y los sonidos de las ramas tras su espalda. Se reclinó en su sitio, cómodo, y entrecerró los ojos. No supo en qué momento ocurrió pero sintió un calor abrasarle la punta de la nariz. Paul tuvo que fruncir el cejo, y apartar la cabeza con molestia mientras abría los párpados para caer en la cuenta de que tenía a Tara frente a él con una sonrisa en la cara junto a dos tazas de cartón rellenas de chocolate. Una la había puesto directa contra su cara y Paul la cogió inmediatamente para no acabar con una quemadura de primer grado.

—¿Qué hacías quedándote dormido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien me robaba el regalo? Maldita sea Paul; tenías solo una misión —Musitó Tara, en un tono burlón mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Oh vamos, la tengo entre las piernas; me hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿No has dormido bien?

—No, solo... no sé. Llevo un mes de mierda.

—¿Compañero de morada incluido? Aún me tienes que contar bien la historia; y me muero por conocerla.

—Si... no sé; si te soy sincero Daryl no es por el momento un problema real. Creo. Hemos tenido nuestros choques; lo típico, ya sabes lo que es vivir con alguien.

—Lo sé; Sasha tiene sus cosas también. Pero el tipo ese con el que vives, por lo poco que me has contado parece un poquito más inestable... lo que no te pase a ti, Jesús —Tara soltó una carcajada suave— ¿Por qué decidiste dejar que se quedara a vivir contigo cuando parecía un completo cretino?

—Me sonaba su cara cuando apareció en la entrada. No caía en quién era hasta que... bueno, vi una fotografía de él hace un mes más o menos metida en una de las cómodas de la habitación de Maggie. Estaba ordenando unas cosas que quiere que se las mande y apareció la foto con un puñado más.

—Vaya.

—El día que llegó a casa, lo eché; pero recordé la foto, la busqué, la vi... parecía una persona completamente diferente, ¿sabes? Tenía que darle una oportunidad aunque...

—Aunque pudiera ser un psicópata asesino, sí, Jesús, eres el hombre más benevolente que he conocido nunca.

Paul se rió.

—Tara... bueno, aún está esa posibilidad; aún no sé ni a qué coño se dedica. Me ha estado evitando durante días. El mismo día que empezó a vivir en casa intenté sentarme con él para concordar... las normas mínimas para convivir, ¿sabes? Y no es que fuera complicado; no fue como si me pusiera a dibujar una tabla de limpieza semanal ni nada así. La cuestión es que desapareció, encima sin llaves. Se fue, sin más —Tara lo miraba con una sonrisa incierta; parecía que no estaba creyéndole el relato— Por la noche llegó a casa; y me dejó la mitad de lo que se supone que tiene que pagarme al mes por la habitación. Intenté entablar conversación de nuevo con él pero se encerró en su cuarto.

—¿Eres consciente que tienes como compañero de vivienda a alguien que seguramente se prostituye o trafica con drogas?

—Oh, vamos...

—¿Cómo se toma Alex todo este percal?

—Ni puta gracia le hace a Alex.

Tara comenzó a reír. Tuvo que llevarse los dedos hacia los ojos, negando con la cabeza; ruborizada. 

—Lo siento, lo siento... no debería reírme. Es solo que es obvio Jesús; llevas... ¿cuánto? Mogollón de tiempo saliendo con Alex, seguro que ha estado muriéndose los últimos meses para irse a vivir contigo ahora que tienes todo un castillo para ti solo y cuando llega el momento le dices que no; y encima, ahora vas y te pones a vivir con un... con un indigente. Me encanta, lo digo en serio, es... es genial. Creo que son por estas cosas que te quiero tanto.

—Eres idiota. Sé que es raro pero... pero no me veo viviendo con Alex, ¿sabes? No me veo viviendo con ninguna pareja, nunca.

—Ya... si en realidad te entiendo. 

Los dos suspiraron.

—Bueno, igual toda esta situación es hasta algo positiva; llevas un tiempo estancado con tu nueva novela y tal vez lo único que necesitas es vivir con un drogadicto para que inspire tu próximo personaje.

—Creo que nunca me cansaré de ese tipo de comentarios.

—Y tal vez; otra cosa que necesites es hacer una pequeña reunión de amigos, mucha cerveza y juegos de mesa, ¿qué te parece?

—... ¿Con Daryl en casa?

—Con Daryl en casa.

—Es una opción.

—... ¿Está bueno?

— _¿Qué?_ —Paul casi tira el chocolate que tenía entre las manos— ¿Qué dices?

—¡Eh...! No te cabrees; si está bueno, Alex va a estar aún más cabreado —Paul se ruborizó; pero creía que Tara no caería en la cuenta por las tonalidades cálidas que el frío últimamente le estaba provocando a diario a su cara— ...Oh, oh, Jesús; cómo te conozco. Está bueno.

—Cállate.

—Está bueno y es hetero; ¡ves! Eso es el karma; lo mismo que conmigo y con Rosita. 

—Ya sabes que _hetero_ es un concepto muy ambiguo y que puede cambiar, a veces.

—¿Lo dices por Daryl, eh? —Sonrió, levantando una ceja y dándole con el codo.

—No idiota; lo decía por Rosita —Paul acabó el chocolate— ¿Nos movemos? Se me va a congelar el culo como siga aquí.

—No deberías alimentar mis esperanzas.

Los dos volvieron a retomar el paseo; Paul llevaba en una mano la bolsa pesada de Tara mientras ella iba acabándose el chocolate y de nuevo, iniciando la charla.

—¿Por qué crees que Maggie, o quienes más de los Greene, tengan a un tipo así por amigo? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Le preguntaste por él?

—Sí, hablé con ella el segundo día que llegó Daryl. Estaba muy contenta cuando le conté que estaba en casa; y quise preguntarle más, pero desafortunadamente la llamada se cortó. Tiene una cobertura de mierda, y no la culpo estando en mitad de su luna de miel. No quiero... no quiero cargarla con esto ahora.

—Haces bien, si eso, cuando lleguen.

—Así que por el momento Daryl se queda. Ayer me acabó de dar lo que le faltaba de este mes. Y... 

—... ¿y qué pasó?

—... No, nada. Nada importante. Odia a los Beatles.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Quién coño odia a los Beatles?

—Es alguien muy raro, no te voy a mentir; parece sacado de algún bar de mala muerte. Pero... no le puedo culpar; si lo vieras, te darías cuenta que ese tipo nunca sería capaz de escuchar a los Beatles y no creo que necesariamente sea algo malo —Paul volvió a reír.

—Necesito conocer a ese hombre.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir cuando quieras; ya sabes, tienes un hueco siempre disponible en el que resguardarte de Sasha.

—¿Resguardarme de Sasha en la casa encantada con un drogadicto enfurecido en ella? No gracias. Solo verlo de pasada un rato, si eso, así tomo conciencia de los peligros a los que puedas afrontarte y poder salvarte el culo de ellos cuando sea necesario. 

—Gracias Tara; no sé que era de mi vida cuando tú no estabas en ella —Comentó Paul, con ironía.

La conversación fue amena durante el tiempo de aquél incierto trayecto. Paul no se fijaba en las personas, situaciones, edificios o calles que le rodeaban; iba centrado en caminar junto a Tara y en su charla con ella. Mayoritariamente, no tocaron nada demasiado importante más que características insignificantes que pudiesen surgir alrededor de ellos de las que podían reír fácilmente de forma conjunta: en definitiva, Paul daba por hecho que Tara sabía adónde iba y él solo se encargaba de seguir su andar sin tener que preocuparse por nada ajeno a él. La aglomeración de personas parecía haberse acrecentado ligeramente; el bullicio de la ciudad por momentos los interrumpía, y fue en una de esas interrupciones donde Paul estuvo a punto de llevarse a una esquina a su amiga para ofrecerle cambiar el rumbo por alguna calle más apacible. Quiso hacerlo; pero el sonido de una guitarra (de una melodía demasiado conocida) lo distrajo. Un grupo de personas se mantenían de pie alrededor de... de donde provenía ese sonido. Tara siguió caminando y hablando un rato sola; no se dio cuenta que Paul acabó imitando a aquella aglomeración, atento a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Intentó achinar su vista para visualizar quién era el que estaba tocando; pero se dio cuenta que no podía, y empezó a acercarse.

—Y entonces me dijo... ¿Jesús? ¡Jesús! —Tara se giró—... ¡Paul! ¿Qué haces?

Paul ignoró a su amiga; se acercó con cautela hacia el grupo de personas. Empujó a uno, o dos individuos hasta que pudo visualizar a la perfección lo que ocurría. Y de verdad creyó que aquello no era posible. Se quedó helado, completamente estático en su sitio. Sintió como si las baldosas hubieran cobrado forma para cubrirle los pies y los tobillos; formando parte del suelo. La respiración se le cortó inmediatamente. El ser humano que estaba dando un concierto tocando la guitarra y cantando, con la funda de esta misma en el suelo recolectando dinero... era Daryl. No había micrófono; ni nada, ni un amplificador que le ayudara a sintetizar la música y sonar con un poco más de potencia. Solo era él y su instrumento, uno destartalado. Pero no por ello se escuchaba mal; dentro de la crudeza y la tosquedad que desprendía, el sonido era sorprendentemente bueno. Lo suficiente bueno para haber provocado que aquel grupo de personas se quedaran a escucharlo y lo suficiente bueno para que la frecuencia resonara de una forma fuerte, acallando el barullo que podría haber un poco fuera de ese espacio. Reconoció inmediatamente la canción que estaba interpretando: _Alive_ de Pearl Jam, en acústico. Tragó saliva con fuerza; a él le gustaba especialmente dicho grupo, pero no era lo que más le llamó la atención de todo el asunto;era exquisitamente especial, _cómo_ estaba tocando la canción. La voz de Daryl era tan desértica como la recordaba; y no cambiaba ese aspecto a la hora de manipular la melodía con su garganta. No pretendía sonar como Eddie Vedder. Cantaba bien; muy bien, de hecho, pero su voz le daba un toque desesperanzado a una canción que se suponía que transmitía _ilusión_. Le había dado la vuelta completamente a su significado, aunque la letra fuera exactamente la misma.

_¿Cómo una canción podía cambiar tanto?_

Tara le tocó el hombro.

—Eh, Paul... —Tragó el resto de sus palabras ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, prestando atención al espectáculo frente a ella.

Paul se hundió en el resto de la interpretación, aún sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos y sus ojos estaban experimentando. Daryl apenas conectaba con la gente que le rodeaba; si miraba hacia alguna parte de la multitud, era una mirada perdida, sino, los mantenía cerrados; y sino los mantenía cerrados, miraba hacia el cielo. Podía absorber desde su posición entre el público todo el fervor que desprendía. Observó con atención la ligera capa de sudor que cubría su frente; cómo se le tensaban los músculos de los brazos y como fruncía el ceño cuando arrancaba de la guitarra algún acorde más salvaje. Había algo mágico en todo eso. Especialmente cuando retomaba el estribillo de la canción y su voz resonaba sin vacilar por encima de la cabeza de todos los presentes; Paul deseó que aquél instante se congelara para poder escuchar aquello hasta que se muriese.

_< <Now I can't see, I just stare..._

_I, I'm still alive_  
  
_Hey I, but, I'm still alive >>_

Sin darse cuenta, tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

Tara pareció caer en ello; mirándolo con una ceja levantada, comenzó a tirarle del brazo hasta obligar al hombre a tener que conectar con la Tierra.

—... ¿Te mola? Es muy bueno tocando. Tiene mucha fuerza. Vaya, Jesús, no sabía que te iban este tipo de-

—Va-vamos yendo, ¿no? Se va a hacer tarde.

—... ¿No quieres ni dejarle una moneda? Venga, yo lo voy a hacer; se lo ha ganado. Déjame buscar en mi...

—No. No, Tara; no lo hagas —A pesar de sus súplicas; aquella mujer parecía dispuesta a ignorarlo— ¡Tara! —Paul puso sus manos sobre el brazo ajeno; impidiendo que sacara la cartera de sus bolsillos. Tara lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado cual pasa de uva, sin entender por qué estaba reaccionando así.

—... ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó— ¿Piensas que está mal?

—No... es solo que... — _Mierda_ — Vale, ve a hacerlo; pero rápido. No puedo llegar muy tarde a casa.

Aún la canción no había acabado; pero Paul sintió pánico cuando observó a Tara acercarse hacia Daryl envuelta en la ignorancia de quién era aquél tipo para él y dejó un billete de cinco dólares dentro de la funda de la guitarra. 

Pero más pánico sintió cuando Daryl, que hasta ese momento parecía haber estado completamente ajeno al mundo exterior; no se le ocurrió otra mejor cosa que abrir sus ojos, con cierta pereza, para mirar a Tara a la cara. Y no solamente se quedó ahí; siguió con sus pupilas el trayecto de su amiga hasta que se pusiera a su lado y él también abarcara parte de su visión.

Mierda.

 _Joder_.

 — _Buah tío_ , me encanta Pearl Jam. Me dan ganas de pedirle que toque _Once_.

A Paul no podía darle más igual lo que le gustara o no, o lo que quisiera o no quisiera Tara en aquél momento; la bolsa que tenía en la mano se le cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta y su corazón se disparó de golpe. El público aplaudía; expectantes a que el músico los rescatara de la especulación sobre qué canción vendría después de esa; pero Daryl no movía sus ojos, con la guitarra entre las manos y el pelo alborotado alrededor de su cara, de los irises de Paul, quien estaba igual de hierático que aquél. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; y el hecho de que hubiese tanta gente a su alrededor contando a Tara entre los presentes, tornaba la situación a una ligeramente mas violenta. El corazón le obstruyó la garganta, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para intentar obligarse a hacer algo.

Tenía que asimilarlo de una vez por todas, y reaccionar. Daryl vivía con él.

A pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento acabaría desprendiéndose de su cuerpo para no tener que afrontar aquella situación, Paul se obligó a sonreír. Una sonrisa nerviosa, pero honesta. Sus manos consiguieron recibir el mandato de su sistema nervioso; se movieron, animadas como el resto de la multitud, para comenzar a aplaudir.

_No tenías por qué haberme escondido esto desde que llegaste a casa, ¿sabes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY DIOS MIO. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? QUE TENSO TODO. 
> 
> Gracias por los ánimos que recibí del primer capítulo. Este ha sido más natural escribirlo para mi, no se por qué, pero sea como sea... Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y ya sabéis que los comentarios siempre se agradecen y me animan a continuar la historia. 
> 
> Gracias!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Aquí el primer capítulo! Si te has leído esto entero... madre mía, mis felicitaciones (y si te ha gustado, más aún, yey)
> 
> Para sacaros de dudas si aún las teníais: sí. Daryl es un cantante/guitarrista de un grupo con influencias de doom/sludge/stoner/post/death metal. Os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación con esas categorías que seguro que os ayudan a haceros a la idea de qué va la música que toca (he aquí mi alocado cerebro maniobrando AUS) y bueno Paul es muy lo contrario a eso. TOTALMENTE LO CONTRARIO. Así que justamente al ser así, también para mi va a ser muy divertido ver cómo se va desarrollando toda esta historia teniendo en cuenta de dónde viene cada uno.
> 
> Cualquier tipo de comentario siempre se agradece y también incentiva mis ganas a seguir escribiendo. Siento si tal vez este capítulo al ser desde la perspectiva de Daryl, algunas acciones de Paul se sienten un tanto extrañas. El próximo será desde su punto de vista y así seguramente aclare detalles de su personalidad. Justamente, cada capítulo iré saltando de uno a otro.
> 
> Iré agregando tags y personajes conforme la historia avance.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
